Hitomi's Awakening
by Imperial Outcast
Summary: THE WAIT IS OVER! Hitomi awakens to her sexuality and enters a world of sex involving all DOA characters in various erotic situations. Warning: Strong graphic sexual content mostly involving F/F and some M/F situations. CHAPTER TWO NOW UP!
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything I'm writing about… like Team Ninja gives a shit.

**Note: **Yes after two years I'm returning one last time to world of adult DOA fan fiction. Odyssey of Kasumi and Exodus of Kasumi were just appetizers, now that I'm older and understand more about sexuality, this story will be the full course meal. Now as readers of the previous two stories know, I have to warn that if you're offended by strong sexual content this story is NOT for you. But then again I'm pretty sure you came to this story aware of what its about. It involves mostly F/F pairings, but also some M/F pairings, F/F/M and M/F/M pairings. My goal is to make this the adult DOA fan fiction to end all of them. Now then, onto the story. ENJOY!

**HITOMI'S AWAKENING**

**CHAPTER ONE**: **"Awakening"**

"OH FUCK! YES!" mistress Helena Douglas screamed and came all over her lover's cock. She was mounted on top and had just thrust one last hard time pushing her over the edge. Helena rested her open palms upon his chest arched her back with a loud moan of ecstasy as her body went limp and her long straight blonde hair slid in front of her face.

She then dismounted and grasped the bottom of her lover's member with her fist and began jacking him off while tonguing the tip, tasting herself in the process. Her lover moaned as Helena then put the top of his cock in her mouth and began moving her head around sucking while jacking him off with one hand and playing with and rubbing his sack with the other.

After two minutes of intensely pleasuring him with her hands and mouth Helena's lover put his head back and came in her mouth, to which Helena happily swallowed.

Helena then stood up and stretched while wiping her mouth and grabbing her robe off the bed post, quickly wrapping it around her naked body.

"Christ Helena, the things you do to me…." The lover sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He then reached over, grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one. But you aren't so bad yourself, does your wife get it as good as me?" Helena asked and then snatched the cigarette away from him and put it out.

"Baby please, if my wife knew how to do half the shit you do half as well as you do…."

"I take that as a no?"

"…….."

Helena then cocked her head towards the door, "Get out. Call me in a few weeks and I might pick up again."

--

Helena stood still in the shower as the steamy water collided with her face and naked body. She exhaled and rubbed her neck, slowly coming to a realization. The sex she had with her lovers was fine and all, but it was beginning to feel tedious. The spark of sex was turning into smoke and she didn't understand why. The best sex she had was always with her assistant Christie, a tall thin woman with striking white hair and a seductive voice. Yes, Helena practiced sex with another woman, and it was always satisfying.

Suddenly Helena's eyes opened wide and she had it. The perfect plan to liven her bedroom life up again.

She wrapped a towel around her body and picked up her cell phone from the sink counter. She pressed a speed dial number and put the phone up to her ear.

"What do you need mistress?"

It was Christie whom answered.

"I need you to look up some information for me."

"Oh… do tell." Christie replied with a smirk.

"I want personal information on some of the girls that were in that fighting competition you and I attended."

"Mistress… what do you have up your sleeve this time?"

Helena then leaned against the counter and slyly smiled,

"Something you will enjoy just as much as me."

--

"So Hitomi… is it true that Jake's going over to your place to study with you today?"

Hitomi's friend Ally asked with a smirk. The short half-Japanese, half-German brunette beauty smiled and shrugged a reply, "Yeah I guess so, I mean, he asked me."

"Perfect, you may finally get some action then Hitomi! About damn time right?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes at that remark and just laughed, "Geez Ally, you treat it like something I'm desperate to have."

The two friends were walking together on the way home from school, the 3 o'clock afternoon sun shining brightly on their faces.

"Your eighteen Hitomi, and you haven't even been fingered yet or given head. That's middle-school right there. You're a fucking senior and I did more at twelve than you ever have."

Hitomi then stopped her in her tracks, "Look Ally, don't pressure me into this. I like Jake as much as every other girl at school, but that doesn't mean I'm going to act upon it." She then shook her head and began to walk away from Ally. She then turned with a sly smile and said with a wink, "Besides, don't jinx my chances."

--

Hitomi stepped into her mother's apartment and turned the alarm system off. She kicked off her shoes and undid her school blouse tie, tossing it on a nearby couch. She adjusted her short school skirt and took off her headband, letting her hair fly down her face before blowing it out of her eyes. She tugged on her thigh high leggings and poured herself a glass of water.

She sat down on her couch and laid her head back, stretching her arms and crossing her legs. The sun went away and the sky became gray as a storm approached and rain began to pour. Suddenly the door bell rang and Hitomi sprung to life and ran to the door sliding on the wooden floor. She opened the door with a wide smile.

It was Jake; tall, tone, and tan. He was wet from the rain and the hoodie he was wearing was drenched.

"Jake! You're soaked!" Hitomi exclaimed and let him inside.

"I know right?! Fucking weathermen don't know shit." He replied while taking off his hoodie, to which Hitomi took from him and placed on a rocking chair next to the entrance of the kitchen. Jake then rested his right arm on her dining room table and ran his left hand through his wet hair.

"I'm glad you had me over Hitomi, I'm really lost with this history quiz coming up." Jake said shooting Hitomi a smile.

Hitomi tossed him a towel to dry himself off with to which he caught, "Don't mention it Jake, I'll always help a friend in need."

Jake then put on a cocky smile and looked at her, "Who says you're my friend?"

Hitomi stopped in her tracks at the kitchen counter and her eyes opened wide. Jake then let out a chuckle, "No Hitomi relax, I'm just joshing you… you're fine." He then eyed her near perfect figure and whispered to himself, "…and beautiful."

Hitomi let out a loud sigh and slapped her forehead with both hands, laying her elbows on the counter, relieved and embarrassed at the same time over how she reacted.

Quite thunder echoed through the apartment and light flashed as Hitomi suddenly felt two hands gentley grasp her tiny waist. The back of her blouse started to become moist as Jake pressed his wet chest against her back.

"Jake what are you…" Hitomi whispered and looked back but was cut off as Jake pressed his lips against her, Hitomi's eyes shooting wide open again.

"Come on Hitomi, did you really think I just came here to study with someone as gorgeous as you?" He said while lifted her blouse revealing her tone tummy and belly button. Hitomi squirmed and pushed her ass against Jake's groin. Jake then pressed her stomach against the counter and began kissing her neck, the cool of the cold counter flowing through Hitomi's body.

He then began to do slow and soft pelvic thrusts against her ass, pushing her stomach further against the counter and making Hitomi throw her head against Jakes shoulder, to which Jake wrapped his left arm around her waist, grasping her right hip with his left hand and with his right hand gently grasping her neck and kissing her ear as the thrusts became slower but harder.

Hitomi closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she felt the bulge in his pants getting bigger against her ass, her back now soaked from Jake's chest being pressed against her. She then felt her blouse being unbuttoned and she wrapped her arm around Jake's neck, "Jake… are you going to have sex with me?" She said in a quiet tone. Jake then quickly pulled her blouse open, her perfect breasts popping out and only being contained by a black bra. He slid the shirt down her arms and then threw it aside. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her tight against him.

"Yes, Hitomi." he said and reached down and began to work on the button to her skirt.

Hitomi was getting really hot and bothered, she was awakening to her sexuality with every move Jake was making, "Do you want to suck me?" she asked with a moan.

Jake's bulge continued to grow against her ass, "Yes." her skirt then dropped to the floor, revealing her black g-string panties.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"I want to do everything with you Hitomi." Jake replied and undid the back of her bra, it slowly falling from her body.

Hitomi slowly turned to face him, her perfect ample breasts and pink nipples coming into view as water drops from her now wet shoulder and hair trickling down them. Hitomi then wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and began to make out with him intensely, colliding her tongue with his and lifting her right knee against his crotch. He grabbed her right breast and massaged it and Hitomi groaned in response. He then grasped her erect nipple in between his thumb and index finger and twisted it, making her shriek. Jake then reached down and lifted Hitomi by her legs to which she wrapped around his waist.

A thunder clap echoed through the apartment as Jake sat Hitomi onto the kitchen counter and took off his shirt and pull Hitomi's leggings off, revealing her pale and soft legs. He sucked Hitomi's left nipple and then pushed her shoulder so that she laid her back on the counter, sending a shiver up Hitomi's spine as the cold of the counter touched her naked flesh and her covered entrance came into Jake's view. Jake kissed down Hitomi's stomach and then softly kissed her clit through her panties, making Hitomi buck her hips.

Jake then reached up her legs and then grasped the sides of her panties and slowly slid them off, making Hitomi arch her back. Jake then lifted her legs over his shoulders, eyeing her wet flower. Before Hitomi could let out a gasp Jake buried his head between her legs and began eating her pussy out.

"Oh god Jake… I can't breath!" Hitomi shrieked as Jake relentlessly assaulted her with his mouth. He sucked her clit and rubbed her cunt with his mouth left and right. Hitomi's legs shook and her head shot back as she moaned loudly. She grabbed his head with her hands and shoved him further in. Jake wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her ass in the air while sucking her folds.

After completely eating her Jake sat her back up and kissed her breasts and Hitomi wrapped her arms around his back. Jake licked up her chin and Hitomi licked his earlobe. She then reached down and undid his jeans, lifted her legs up and pulled them down with her feet, His erect member slapping her ankle as it was uncovered. Hitomi then whispered into Jake's ear, "My turn."

Hitomi slid off the counter and got on her knees, taking his cock in her right hand as she slid to the floor, resting her ass on top of her ankles. It was as if another side of Hitomi had come over her, she was in control now, and she was ready to show Jake what she was capable of. She began to lick his shaft and slowly jacked him off, making Jake exhale and tense up. She then put his cock in her mouth and began to move her head up and down, sucking and tonguing him in the process. She deep throated him and moaned while doing so. She gently bit the head and then cocked her head, lifted his cock and began to lick and suck his balls, to which Jake groaned and ran his fingers through her hair.

Hitomi then licked up his entire member and got back to her feet, seductively looking into Jake's eyes while biting her bottom lip.

Jake moved Hitomi over to her couch and pushed her on top of it, her back colliding with the leather and her breasts bouncing a bit. Jake crawled on top of her and after adjusting himself in place, kissed her stomach and rested his cock in front of her entrance. Hitomi began panting heavily and nodded to Jake, preparing herself. Jake then slowly inserted his cock into Hitomi, her eyes and mouth shooting open as the pain overtook her. He then began thrusting into her, Hitomi digging her nails into his back and moaning loudly as the pain intensified and then subsided. Jake lifted her right leg over his shoulder and began hard thrusting into her, Hitomi gasping with each thrust and the sound of thunder echoing throughout the apartment. Hitomi wrapped her legs around Jake's waist and put her forehead against his chest as he continued to drive his cock into her.

"Fuck… Oh fuck me! Fuck me!" Hitomi exclaimed as Jake quickened his pace, his member throbbing in Hitomi's cunt.

Hitomi then flipped Jake over on his back and sat on top, Jake's cock sliding all the way inside of her pussy and Hitomi's ass colliding with his sack. She then began to bounce up and down, screaming and throwing her head back with each thrust against his member. Her hair flung in her face and her breasts bounced wildly.

"Oh shit Hitomi I'm going to cum…" Jake managed to say under his breath.

Hitomi then started bouncing more slowly on his cock and smirked at him while panting, "If you're going to cum then you cum on my fucking face." Hitomi then dismounted and began to jack him off hard with her right hand. Jake let out a sigh and his seed launched out, covering Hitomi's face. Hitomi lifted her head and let of a sigh with a smile.

Hitomi winked at Jake and walked over to the kitchen, her ass bouncing with every step. She then took a napkin and then whiped off her face and chuckled, "Now that was a History study Jake."

Jake then sat up, "You're telling me. I didn't know you were a virgin… you sure as hell didn't perform like one."

Hitomi then took a glass of water and took a sip, "Well today has just been full of surprises. I'll be in the shower, my mom is out for the week so make yourself at home." She then shot Jake a smile and a shrug then began walking down her hallway toward her bathroom. Jake just laughed and laid back down. As she walked down her hallway Hitomi knew that her life had completely changed, and she liked it. She had awakened.

**CHAPTER END **

**Note: **Granted, there were no Yuri scenes in this chapter, but I decided with this opening chapter to see if I could write a straight scene which would be appropriate for Hitomi waking up to her sexuality. If you liked it there will be other straight scenes thrown in when the timing is appropriate, and if you hated it (which I certainly hope not) fear not, chapter two is allll about the Yuri and still is the majority of the story. Hope to get as much feedback as possible on the story, and I'll work on the second chapter and have it up asap. Trust me, you haven't read nothing yet! Till the next chapter, peace!


	2. The Plan

**Note:** Wow, everyone thanks for all the support and hits in such a short amount of time of this story being released! Now this is where the yuri aspect of the story starts to take over, meaning the F/F stuff. While this chapter does contain a sex scene, it is more of a precursor to chapter 3, which involves, what I'm trying to make, the hottest F/F DOA sex scene you've ever read. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO: THE PLAN**

Hitomi put on towel on top of her head and began to dry her hair. She was sitting down on her couch with her legs crossed, her wet body covered only by a white towel wrapped around her. Jake sat beside her, eyeing what he had just deflowered. Hitomi then shot a look at Jake, "So, what does this make us?"

Jake in turn chuckled, "What are you getting at Hitomi?"

Hitomi shrugged, "Are we like dating?"

Jake then quickly stood up and nervously chuckled, "Sweetheart don't get me wrong. I'm glad you gave me your virginity and you were an amazing fuck but your not the only one I'm currently doing this with."

Hitomi let out a disappointed sigh, "…I knew it."

Jake then got really uncomfortable, "Look um, I'm not good with this sort of thing so I'm going to head out. You have my number so… call me… I guess." He then quickly left, Hitomi looking down, almost saddened over what she had just done.

--

Christie walked into Helena's master bedroom, the mistress dressed in a silk night gown laying down on her bed, the night gown barely passing her ass. Christie was dressed in all black leather; tight black leather pants with black heels and a tight leather jacket that zipped up in the front, barely covering her otherwise uncovered breasts. She pulled a chair, sat in it and crossed her legs,

"So, what is it you had in mind Mistress?"

Helena smirked and starting twirling her finger on her sheets, "Do you like it when you finger me?"

Christie cocked her head and gave Helena a sexy glance almost taken aback by that question, "Well of course I do."

Helena glanced back, "Do you like it when you eat my pussy?"

"You know I do Mistress."

"You like the feeling of my pussy lips against your chin, don't you?"

Christie rubbed her chest, Helena's words beginning to get her hot and bothered. Helena noticed this and smiled, her point was proven. She then sat up on her knees, "You see Christie, I've come to realize that sex with a woman has been far more rewarding than just sucking another cock."

Christie leaned in, intrigued, "I'm listening…"

"I want to seduce the women from the fighting competition we were in into coming here to my mansion and well… seduce them all… at the same time."

Christie almost covered her mouth in shock but in a sarcastic way, "Mistress Douglas, are you really talking about an…"

"Orgy? Why of course." Helena said, cutting Christie off.

Christie bit her bottom lip and stood up. "Sounds like quite the task. Think you're up for it?" She asked while walking over to Helena, sitting next to her.

Helena then leaned in closer to Christie, "Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for something this exciting for a long time. But I don't think one last time with you could hurt." Helena said while lifting her hand and trailing Christie's bottom lip with her index finger.

Christie then leaned in for a kiss, "I was thinking the same thing."

The two passionately locked lips, Christie grabbing Helena's neck and pulling her face into hers, clearly the dominator.

Helena pulled her face out after awhile and exhaled with a smile, "Great minds think alike, don't they Christie?"

--

Hitomi stood along the sidewalk of her neighborhood in a white tank top and a denim miniskirt on. The rain pouring and colliding with her body. Tears poured from her eyes as the rain collided with her face. Images of her being fucked by Jake filled her mind and she knew that she could never go back to who she was before. Her wet shirt revealed her breasts and her long legs were barley covered by the denim skirt that hardly went past her ass.

A man walked by her and whistled at her body to which Hitomi without looking punched him square across the jaw sending him face first into the concrete. She then wiped her eyes and picked her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a contact number. The phone rang three times,

"Hitomi?" a voice answered.

Hitomi then hysterically started crying, "Ally! I fucked him, Ally. I fucked Jake!"

"……And you're cryinnggggg why?"

Hitomi began to freak out even more, "I gave him my virginity! I sucked his cock, I gave him everything and went all out! And he fucking WALKED OUT AFTERWARD!"

Ally could be heard sighing over the phone, "Oh honey… I thought you knew Jake was like that. Even I've slept with him."

Hitomi then shouted into her phone, "WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"Oh Hitomi…"

Another man walked along the sidewalk, eyeing Hitomi as well from behind.

"Hitomi I thought that you knew… Jake has slept with at least 35 people!"

Hitomi then stomped her foot out of anger and shock, "OH FUCK ME!"

The man walking past her stopped in his tracks, looked back at Hitomi and shot her a smile and a wink, to which Hitomi without looking punched him across the jaw sending him to the concrete on top of the other man.

Ally's voice then became sympathetic, "Sweetie, come to my house and we'll talk about this, okay?"

Hitomi looked up into the dark and cloudy sky, the rain wiping her tears away off her now soaked body, "Okay Ally, I'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and then sniffled, "…Fuck it."

She then began heading towards Ally's house, stomping on the two guys in the process.

--

Christie pushed Helena's back on her bed, her now naked breasts bouncing with the collision, as both women were now only in their panties, Helena wearing white silk ones and Christie was wearing a black thong. Christie crawled on top Helena, her ass sticking in the air. She hungrily assaulted her mouth, exploring her it with her tongue. Helena lifted her left knee up between Christie's legs and began to rub her pussy through her thong.

Christie moaned and then reached down and groped Helena right breast, making Helena put her head back and groan. The white-haired assassin then took the breast in her mouth, sucking the ample flesh and tonguing around her nipple. Helena looked down and ran her fingers through Christie's hair. Christie then gently bit Helena's nipple and pulled on it with her teeth, making her shriek.

Christie then kissed down Helena's stomach and twirled her tongue around Helena's belly-button, making Helena squirm. She then grasped the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them off, the silk undergarments twisting as they went down Helena's long and pale legs. Once they were removed from Helena, Christie gently bit the panties and then tossed them aside and before quickly opening the blondes legs, making Helena shriek.

Helena gasped and Christie smirked and licked her bottom lip before quickly burying her head between Helena's legs, taking her pink pussy into her mouth and making Helena shoot her head back and moan loudly. The assassin tongued Helena's clit and sucked her walls, driving the blonde crazy. She then inserted her tongue and began twirling it inside of Helena's throbbing cunt, Helena bucking her hips as Christie assaulted her pussy.

Christie then wrapped her arms around Helena's legs and lifted the blonde's waist into the air making Helena tightly grasp her bed sheets for support. Christie smirked and then looked down at Helena and teased her by flicking her pussy lips with her tongue, making the blonde wince. She then inserted her tongue and began massaging her womanhood with it, Helena opening her mouth wide and gasping with each thrust.

The blonde's legs tightened and Helena moaned, "Oh god Christie I'm coming…."

Christie heard this and then gently dropped the blonde ass onto her lap and quickly inserted two fingers into her cunt, making Helena's eyes shoot open.

"Then cum, bitch." Christie snared and then began intensely thrusting her fingers into Helena, the assassin's thumb slamming against the blonde's swollen clit with each thrust. Helena couldn't take it, shouted out the assassin's name, and then came all over Christie's hand, too which Christie smiled and lapped all the fluids off her hand with her mouth.

"I'm sorry I came so early." Helena said, breathing heavily.

Christie smiled and just slapped the blonde's ass, "It's nothing mistress, you just owe me big next time."

Helena then sat up, "Now imagine what we just did and add 5-6 girls into the mix."

Christie smirked, "I see your logic now…. And some of these girls are underage, talk about rocking the cradle."

Helena nodded with a wink, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to corrupting today's youth."

Christie then sat up and began walking to the door, "I'll begin making the proper arrangements, anyone in particular you want me to invite first?"

Helena then bit her bottom lip and then smiled, "I want those ninja sisters, Ayane and Kasumi."

Christie nodded in agreement, "Very well." she then walked towards the door and opened it, Helena watching her tone ass bounce with each step. Helena then laid down on her bed and stretched, her plan was taking shape.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Note:** While this chapter was considerably shorter than the first, this chapter was mostly a set-up chapter for the constant chaos that is now set in motion to follow. Fear not, Chapter 3 is going to be an all out yuri sex scene between Hitomi and… well, I'll let you guess :p. And it'll also introduce Kasumi and Ayane, though I'm trying to decide wether or not they'll have a sex scene in the following chapter or chapter 4. As always reviews and ideas are always appreciated, till next chapter, Peace!


End file.
